


I Miss Last Year.

by Dumbtard (sophiethung)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiethung/pseuds/Dumbtard
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi is the star player of his college. Tendou Satori is asked to play with him one more time in a practice match. Ushijima can't believe what he finds.





	I Miss Last Year.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know where I'm going with this but enjoy :)

"Ush-iji-maaaaa!" Ushijima frowns. Not that he really minds, but usually he hears that voice call his given name, and not his last name. Of course, formalities are left out, which is to be expected from the eccentricity that is about to overwhelm him. Ushijima turns and spots a mess of flaming red hair sticking up from the crowd, its owner undoubtedly pushing past the remaining students in his way. Sure enough, Tendou - one of few Ushijima has ever called a friend - appears in front of him and tackles him in an embrace, and Ushijima has to steady himself by taking a step back. Unsure of what to do in response, Ushijima awkwardly pats Tendou's back, clenching his jaw and standing straight. 

"It is good to see you, Tendou-san," says Ushijima, vaguely keeping in mind that he's not spoken to Tendou in a while. Tendou's preferences for formalities may have changed, so it would be best just to be polite. 

"Oh, you're breaking my heart, Ushijima!" Tendou exclaims, dramatically leaning back and clutching over his heart. Ushijima holds him up, surprised at how natural this still feels. It's been about six months since they last saw each other, but their coordination hasn't changed at all, it seems. "What's with this 'san' business? I am just _Tennndou_ , to you!"

"Alright." Ushijima relaxes, but he's unsure why he was to tense in the first place. Tendou's always been the laid-back type - or however Semi used to put it - so this is to be expected how him. Ushijima doesn't care much for formalities either, but he doesn't disregard them entirely like Tendou. 

"So, when does the match start?" Tendou asks, curiously peering around and gazing shamelessly at the students walking around them. Ushijima is under the impression Tendou is eager to play, yet he is aware that Tendou quit volleyball after high school. He still thinks it's an absolute waste of talent, since Tendou is by far one of the best blockers he's ever met. The few who ever rivaled him would be the Iron Wall and the tall one from Karasuno - Tsuki-something. 

"At two-thirty, so in about ten minutes," says Ushijima, turning back to the sports hall he was heading to in the first place. "You're barely on time." In fact, Ushijima had been out looking for him, due to the complaints of his teammates. He smirked to himself. He invited Tendou over because his team asked for member in a practice match, and Ushijima had been vaguely annoyed at the time. His team has never once tried to support him, and their blocks are terrible, so he decided that Tendou would be perfect for getting revenge. Ushijima isn't really the petty type, unless he's challenged by someone like Hinata Shoyo, but he does need his team to improve along with him. 

"Whoosh! I'm excited!" 

"That's not like you," Ushijima says, really before he means to. He's been working on trying to restrict whatever he says to things that are more sensible, but it's still difficult to do. Though, Tendou's not easily fazed. For Tendou to be excited about a match was rare when they were in high school, the exceptions being unpredictable opponents like Karasuno. Ushijima wonders why he's different today, but then he supposes a lot can change in six months. 

"I don't regret my decision to quit volleyball, but playing with you is fun!" Like Ushijima predicted, Tendou doesn't waver in the slightest. He's nearly bouncing up and down, reminding Ushijima of that grim time when Karasuno, Fukurodani, and Nekoma met up with Shiratorizawa for a summer camp that involved the newly graduated third years. Before then, Ushijima had assumed that it was only Tendou and those four players on Karasuno who were so incredibly eccentric, but when combined with the skilled Bokuto and deceptively calm Kuroo... nobody got any sleep for days. "Is your team any good?" 

"Yes. Our ace is a powerful senior who was number one while he was in high school. Our libero is pretty good, and the team works well together," Ushijima says, glancing quickly at Tendou when he mentions not being the ace. There's a flash of surprise. Ushijima was appointed ace in his first year of high school, so most probably assumed he would immediately be ace in college too. However, that is the single reason he joined this place. To improve in the shadow of a better ace. "However, our middle blockers don't even try anymore. You'll be up against the ace, for your information."

Ushijima doesn't have to see Tendou's face to know that it's shining right about now. The more powerful the opponent, the more excited Tendou becomes. Ushijima knows this. Yet there's something different now about the way Tendou feels. He was raw before, eccentric, unpredictable, but now there's something borderline animal about him. He feels just like... Ushijima can't place it. 

"You know, you're a real sadist, Ushijima," says Tendou, grinning like a wolf. "Putting me up against a super ace when I've quit playing? That's really no fair." Is that sarcasm? Ushijima decides not to comment on it, just because he thinks he might be interpreting Tendou completely wrong. He really does dislike it when he's not able to read into Tendou's words, but it's not like it's anything new. 

"Yeah." Ushijima isn't certain if Tendou will actually be able to guess the ace's spikes. That's one of the reasons he brought him here though. If he is able to, then it would serve as a lesson to the rest of the middle blockers. If he's not, then Ushijima could ask Tendou why he's not able to read the spikes and go from there. Of course, it could be that it's all the setter that's unreadable, but Ushijima's noticed there's something about the ace that makes people look away. 

"Woah, dude!" Ushijima is certain now - Bokuto Kotaro rubbed off on Tendou, and he doesn't like it. "Is that your gym?" A tall building looms over them, its plated gray walls shining wickedly in the cold air. Giant windows line the the top of the walls, and air conditioning vents poke up just slightly. The place is huge and very fancy. Ushijima can already hear the others warming up, high squeaks of shoes sliding over polished wood and the explosive sounds of spikes hitting the floor or some guy's arms. 

"Yeah," Ushijima says, watching Tendou's amazed expression. This gym is even fancier than the one at Shiratorizawa, which was already pretty good. There it is again, that slight difference in Tendou's eyes. Ushijima wishes he were better at reading people yet again. "Come on, we have to warm up."

Tendou's already in his volleyball stuff, a plain white shirt and black shorts, and he's got his bag slung over his shoulder. He really is jumping up and down now, running ahead and waiting for Ushijima like a little kid. Ushijima runs to catch up with him, not wanting to keep his friend waiting. 

"You're late, Ushijima-san," Kagami, a tall raven-haired senior and Ushijima's ace, appears in front of them, somehow towering over him, despite not being that much taller. 

"Holy shit," Ushijima can hear Tendou breathe beside him. Ushijima huffs. Kagami is tall and pretty - someone who steals the spotlight in a heartbeat. Tendou always has been drawn to that sort of person. It's those reasons Kagami is so impressive - he can direct everyone's attention away from himself and still manage to be the center of the team. 

"You must be that blocker Ushijima talked about," Kagami says, turning to Tendou. It doesn't seem like he heard him, though. "You're with him on team red." Ushijima nods and grabs Tendou's collar, dragging him away from the impressive man and to the manager, who gives him two red shirts. 

"Ushijima, you didn't tell me he was pretty!" Haku shouts from across the hall. Ushijima feels strangely obligated to stand in front of Tendou, but he's already jumping up and down and waving at Haku. At least that'll be the worst of it, thinks Ushijima tiredly. Haku is somewhat eccentric and says everything he thinks - including dirty things, which'll obviously work well with Tendou. "You gotta give me his number!"

Ushijima grunts and drags Tendou along to the changing rooms. He should've figured Tendou would immediately be more liked than he. He's far more approachable, maybe because he slouches when he stands. He throws one of the shirts into Tendou's face and turns the other way, stripping himself of his own shirt. He glances back once, pretends not to notice the bruise just above Tendou's shorts - it might be rude to bring it up. 

Once they've changed and are out in the gym again, Haku beckons them over, standing on the edge of a small circle. They've already started, it seems. 

"Ushijima, you're our ace this match. I understand your friend is a middle blocker?" Off the court Haku may seem energetic and wild, but the reason he's captain is because he's able to keep calm and lead when they're playing. 

Tendou nods slowly, eyes narrow and smirk slowly splaying on his lips. It's already started, then. 

Haku frowns and turns to Ushijima. "Poor guy... is he going to be good?" Ushijima really thinks they're all overestimating Kagami again, so he frowns and nods. Haku raises an eyebrow and shrugs. 

The whistle blows and Ushijima takes his position just right of Tendou, nodding to him and receiving a wicked grin in return. He'll start singing soon if he blocks Kagami. Ushijima sighs. It's a small price to pay for Tendou's blocking. 

The ball is up due to a flawless receive by Haku, and Ushijima steps back. Since it's gone straight for Tendou, he's going to spike the way he did in high school. Obviously his spikes have evolved still, but Tendou will serve to him the way they used to. It's not a bad thing, seeing as his spikes then were pretty good too. Ushijima jumps, using both his arms and legs to propel himself up, and slams the ball Tendou brings to him effortlessly. They've got the libero on their side, so Kagami's team should be able to receive it if they tried. Even so, their libero isn't as talented as Karasuno's, so he still hasn't gotten used to the rotation Ushijima puts into his spikes. The ball flies away from the net, too far for any of the other players to get. 

"Wonder boy Wakatoshi strikes again," Tendou says, eyes wide with an evil grin. 

"Don't start singing just yet," says Haku, probably not aware of Tendou's tendencies. Tendou looks at him with an eyebrow raised, and laughs when he sees Ushijima's face. 

"No, singing is for when I break their hearts."

It's their turn to set. The ball is low and scraped over the net when it goes over, but they keep it up. It's set right in front of Tendou - a heartless move, really. Ushijima can't follow Kagami's movements, as per usual. He digs his nails into his palms, anxious to see the results of this battle. He wants Tendou to block it on the first try, but it's unlikely that he will. Kagami jumps. Tension fills the room. Everybody wants to see what this blocker Ushijima brought in can really do. 

Before Ushijima can really see what's happening, the ball is slammed on the other side of the net, and Tendou lands softly. He blocked it. The room is quiet. Kagami falls back, and doesn't manage to land properly. Ushijima knows this is what Tendou likes - looking down on his opponents as they fall before him. 

"D-Did he just..." Haku begins to say. Ushijima holds up a hand, eager to watch Tendou's reaction. He just stands there, watching Kagami stare up at him with wide eyes. Doesn't make a move. 

"Tendou," says Ushijima finally, because they really do have to continue the match. Tendou turns, and Ushijima frowns. He's never seen this look on Tendou's face so blatantly. His eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open just a little bit. There's panic. Ushijima can see it. That animalistic feeling is there again, but this time Ushijima recognizes it. Tendou feels like Hinata Shoyo being cornered.

Tendou shakes his head and smiles, obviously trying to hide whatever that feeling was before. Ushijima plays along with it, realizing that bringing this up while everyone is around them might make Tendou even more uncomfortable. 

"Keep on breaking them. What, you say?" Tendou sings merrily. Ushijima is reminded he last heard Tendou sing that song, at the finals against Karasuno. That was a good fight. "Their hearts!"

* * *

 

Their game doesn't last too long, so Ushijima isn't forced to keep quiet all day. However, after the match, when he turns to confront Tendou, he can't find him. 

"Looking for your amazing blocker?" Haku asks, throwing Ushijima's water bottle at him. Ushijima catches it and nods. "I think I saw him leave with his stuff right after the match ended. Dunno where he plans on going in this weather, though."

It had started raining halfway through their match, but now it's positively pouring, the dull drone of rain hitting the roof filling the room. Ushijima doesn't know where Tendou would've gone, seeing as he is scheduled to stay at Ushijima's apartment for a few days until the winter camp is over. He doubts Tendou knows where to go, or that he even has anywhere else to go but here. Maybe he went to the station. Ushijima frowns and walks to the changing rooms, where he left his own bag. 

"Excuse me, Haku," says Ushijima, bowing to Haku in apology, "I have to look for Tendou." He doesn't really wait for an answer, knowing the match is over and he should be allowed to leave anyway. He hears Haku scoff behind him, but it's more likely he thinks Ushijima is odd rather than rude. That's something he's used to, so he doesn't mind. 

He collects his bag and walks out of the building, attacked by vicious streams of water as soon as he leaves the warm shelter. The air is cold, and he left his jacket at home, not having predicted this weather. Ushijima doesn't get cold too easily, but his muscles will get cold too quickly like this. If this were summer rain, maybe it would be okay. 

He doesn't spot Tendou immediately outside, and worry settles into his stomach. He's aware that Tendou did love volleyball in high school, so his reaction when he blocked Kagami puzzles him. Ushijima is worried Tendou feels somehow estranged to the sport. He's known volleyball all his life, so quitting is something unimaginable to him - but Tendou has a similar relationship to it. Ushijima shakes his head and sighs. Logic won't figure out the situation here, he thinks. 

Why is he acting like this? Tendou has always been highly unpredictable, but he always seemed happy. Ushijima stills - he's never seen Tendou be anything but happy. Logically speaking, there must've been a time in those three years in which Tendou was not happy, so why did Ushijima never notice it? Ushijima shakes his head and trudges on. Tendou's never hid anything from him - always sneaking into his house at night to ask Ushijima something, or when he said he couldn't sleep. Ushijima thought it was weird at first; his house is quite a ways away from Tendou's, but Tendou came over almost every week. Every Friday he'd be there, because they never had practice on Saturdays, perched in front of his window and silently asking Ushijima to let him in. 

Out of everyone on Shiratorizawa, Tendou's always been the only one to talk to him like an equal. The others always looked to him like he was some sort of god - unapproachable and distant. While it was true Ushijima never really liked having to speak to people, he hated being the captain without actually being the foundation for his teammates even more. If Oikawa had come to Shiratorizawa, he'd have been captain for certain, and Ushijima wouldn't bear that burden. Tendou looked up to him, Ushijima knows it, but he never treated him differently. 

Ushijima stops. He looks around. He's at the station, clothes soaked through and clinging to him. He tightens his grip on his bag and adjusts it on his shoulder, sighing and turning away from the tiny platform. He stares at the filthy, gum-plastered floor, racking his brain for places Tendou might have gone. The rain's dying down a little, settling down to a drizzle. Where is he?

A sniffle. It's so soft, Ushijima almost thinks he imagined it. But then it's there again, and Ushijima recognizes it, despite never having heard it before. It came from behind the ramshackle stand on the edge of the platform. Ushijima walks towards it, wrinkling his nose as the smell of stale cigarettes fills his nostrils. He tries not to make a sound, but his foot hits against an empty can on the floor, and it flies, clattering loudly over the ground. The sniffling stops. 

Ushijima lets out a slow breath and steps forward, out into the open sky again. His hair is already caked to his face anyway. Tendou sits there, the pointy ends of his hair drooping sadly and his knees up to his chest. He's perched on top of a short concrete wall, pointedly turned away from the station and Ushijima, feet resting on a kink in the wall just below him. Ushijima, not sure what to do in this situation, watches him for a moment. He can't very well  _talk_ to Tendou - that's not something that works for either of them. He wonders if kissing him'll work. He saw Semi and Shirabu do that once, when Shirabu was crying after the match against Karasuno. It doesn't seem right.

"Ah," Tendou says, his voice playful, but thick. "I like it when you have no idea what to do." He huffs a humorless laugh, and bows his head down even further, shoulders tensing. Ushijima's body moves on its own, something he's gotten used to with practice, and walks around the short, concrete wall. Tendou's taped his fingers, he sees. He's got them clenched around the edge of the wall, as if he's afraid to let go. Ushijima's arms move, and they close around Tendou's shoulders. Tendou sighs and rests his head on Ushijima's shoulder, nudging him with his nose a little bit. "Oh. It seems like you do."

"Tendou." Ushijima really isn't sure what to say except his name. "Let's go home." Tendou's one arm snakes around his waist and pulls him closer, but he keeps hold of the wall, too. 

"Aw, come on, Ushijima. Let me stay like this a little longer."

"No, you're already cold." Tendou's cheek is cold against his neck, and when Ushijima moves down to pull Tendou away from the wall, his hands feel freezing in his own. Ushijima doesn't let go of Tendou's hand, instead stuffing it away in his own, carefully guiding him off the wall and back towards the station. He knows he's useless at reading situations, but even he knows that something is very wrong with Tendou. It's really not like him to openly show despair like this. Ushijima knows Tendou was sad when they lost against Karasuno, but he never really said anything about it. 

Ushijima is worried. 

So he leads Tendou carefully, by the hand back to his apartment, letting the rain drizzle down on them. Tendou doesn't resist one bit, but then he was never one to do that. He follows meekly, his feet dragging over the ground as they walk. Luckily, Ushijima's apartment isn't too far. 

Once they're inside the shabby building with the gray-washed walls and peeling paint, Ushijima carefully peels the soaked jacket off of Tendou's shoulders, replacing it with a towel. He just stands there, letting Ushijima touch him awkwardly, not even responding a little. 

"Tendou..." Ushijima trails off. They're standing in Ushijima's narrow hall, Tendou nervously wrapping his fingers in the towel and smiling, not even trying to make it seem genuine. Ushijima growls softly in frustration, desperate to find out what's wrong with his best friend. 

"I've never heard you make that sound before," says Tendou, looking at Ushijima with wide eyes. He looks kind of adorable, eyes betraying more emotion than Ushijima has ever seen. Not all bad stuff, either. Ushijima puts forth his hands, palms up and hoping Tendou will understand. Somehow he does. He's just that good at reading Ushijima. 

Tendou leans forward letting out a defeated sound as he rests his head on Ushijima's shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Ushijima lets out a tense breath and holds him, feeling his shirt become wet again as Tendou cries softly. 

"They started calling me monster again," Tendou whispers, his voice muffled against Ushijima's shoulder. Ushijima stills, inexplicable rage boiling up in his veins. Monster. When Tendou first joined Shiratorizawa, Ushijima heard the whispers. They stopped when Tendou played by Ushijima's side, the nearly unstoppable duo with a killer spike and tricky block, and Tendou earned respect. 

"You're not." Ushijima's voice is low and more threatening than he'd like it to be. Fuck, he really can't do anything right, can he? He shivers, cold rushing him as he thinks of how long Tendou's been bothered by this. He feels... sad. 

"They seem to think so." Tendou sounds so broken and alone. His voice breaks and it sounds awful. Ushijima wants to shout at him and tell him he's wrong and that he'll hold him - but he can't, because it wouldn't be right. It doesn't feel right. A brick is lodged in Ushijima's throat - that's what it feels like, anyway. "And then I saw you play again today. I feel kind of safer with you and I thought I didn't want to go back but I-"

Ushijima cuts him off, pulling away and rushing forward, throwing everything that feels right out of the window because it doesn't fucking matter. Seeing Tendou hurt hurts more than anything Ushijima can think of, and he can't even think anymore, because he's got his lips pressed to Tendou's and he doesn't know what to do. 

But Tendou does. He always does. 

A soft sigh. Hands flying up to grab Ushijima's wrists on the side of his face. Leaning forward and pressing close. Soft and gentle yet needy and desperate. Tendou is vulnerable like this, and so is Ushijima, but they'll protect each other. 

Tendou pulls away, not saying a word before burying his face in the crook of Ushijima's neck. 

Ushijima understands. He holds Tendou, and doesn't say anything.

He knows what to do. 


End file.
